


[女神異聞錄短篇]當『世界』相連...（I）

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Multi, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant





	1. Connect (1)

「這是一個危險的遊戲呀，囚人！」  
  
「說是一個死亡遊戲也不為過。」  
  
「破不了關的話，不僅是你，連你的同伴也會被牽連在內！」  
  
「你並沒有選擇的餘地。」  
  
「但你要是哀求一下的話，我們也不是不可以伸出援手。」  
  
「畢竟這是看守的責任。」  
  
「破關的關鍵詞是『聯繫』！」  
  
「新的，舊的，熟悉的，還有陌生的。」  
  
「用你的腦袋好好想想！」  
  
「當『世界』相連，你們才可以抓住希望。」  
  
「找到他們！」  
  
「找到他們。」  
  
「感恩吧！囚人！」  
  
「請活著回來。」  
  
……  
  
這裡究竟是哪裡？  
  
雨宮蓮用力地眨了眨眼睛，企圖將稍顯得模糊的視線變得更加清晰一點。他撐起自己的同時，驚訝地發現他並不是在盧布朗的閣樓上，並且現在換上了怪盜的服裝。  
  
一個荒山野嶺，天空灰沉沉的讓這個空間染上了一些末世的色調。他環視了一下這個山頭，除了泥石和灌木，他沒看見任何東西。  
  
不久之後他意識到了這裡並不是印象空間，也不是殿堂，更不是那個恍如牢房一般的天鵝絨房間。相似，但卻不一樣。雨宮蓮——Joker能聽見陰影在灌木的掩蔽下咆哮的聲音，彷彿想要催趕他離開這個地方。  
  
儘管頭痛欲裂，而且想不起來自己到底是怎麼來到這個地方的，但坐以待斃並不會讓事情變得更好，也不是他的行事風格。於是怪盜團的團長站了起來，拍走長大衣上沾染的灰塵，沿著小路上了山。  
  
山路並不陡峭，沿途那些落單失控的陰影也並不是他的對手，只是越到山頂就越顯得這個地方如此荒涼，安靜得彷彿整個世界都面臨了世紀末日，而他是唯一的倖存者。  
  
直到那一座巨大的塔在山崖的邊緣嶄露頭角，Joker才感覺到了這個世界稍微多了那麼一點點人的氣息。  
  
高塔的身軀直插進懸崖深淵裡頭，Joker俯身探視山崖的深度，看不見底 。雕刻著神話塑像以及風景故事的塔身，輕微斜靠在山崖的邊緣上，窗花和欄杆的塗料已經剝落斑駁，大理石也長滿了青苔和蒙上了塵土。人像的臉部已經模糊不堪，即便是山谷風景的雕刻，也受到了風化的摧殘，高塔似乎是頗有年代之物，興許還是和古蹟也說不定。  
  
怪盜的直覺告訴他走到塔底也許是另一條出路，或許還能從這個世界帶些有趣的東西回去幫補一下怪盜團即將見底的預算。無論怎樣，進去都比呆在充滿了陰影的荒山野嶺來的實際。於是Joker扯了扯纏繞在塔上的常春藤，確認那些粗糙的藤蔓能充當繩子承受他的重量之後，怪盜一躍而起翻上了那個離地面約兩層樓高的窗台。  
  
沿著石牆一路攀爬而上，Joker很慶幸這座塔的立足點並沒有想像中難找。隨處可見的藤蔓和堅固的大理石窗台足夠充當他繼續往上爬的跳板，他翻過封死的牆壁，紅色手套勾上接近塔頂最高點的雕花欄杆，手臂用力把他的身體撐起，他的靴子跟蹬破了早已搖搖欲墜的彩繪玻璃窗框，飛進了塔內的最頂層。  
  
背脊撞落在柔軟的地毯上，黑色的長風衣在空氣中揚起了些許微塵。Joker掩著鼻子咳嗽了幾下，環視起這一個陌生的空間。  
  
塔頂的房間比他想像中還要大一些，陽光從破舊的窗戶外洋洋灑灑出一些斑駁的光影。房間的中央矗立著一個人像的雕塑，女性空洞的眼神仿佛是從遙遠的時光之外凝望站在她眼前的陌生來客。Joker伸手撫摸著女士裙擺之下的碑文，文字因歲月磨蝕的關係而變得難以辨認，讓他無法得知女性是古老的神祗還是貴族的夫人。但怪盜眨了眨眼睛，留意到了另一件事。那純淨無花紋的大理石，是難得一見的珍品，現在如此，在那個久遠的年代更是如此。  
  
Fox或許會很開心也說不定。Joker思忖著一些像是「可惜太大了帶不走」之類的事情，幾秒後他赫然想起了更重要的事情。  
  
其他人呢？來到這裡之前大家都在盧布朗不是嗎？  
  
這個想法在Joker的腦海一閃而過之後，不寒而慄的感覺爬上了背脊。冷汗滑過他的臉上的同時他掏出了一直放在大衣內袋的手機，以牙齒咬住布料扯脫了手套以後，他的指尖劃過冰涼的螢幕。  
  
沒有反應。  
  
不管是異世界導航的app還是整個手機畫面，都停留在了首頁之上，無論他怎麼戳按，畫面依舊維持在靜止不動的狀態，就像是這個空間的時間永遠靜止在這一刻一樣，仿佛在告訴他，他已經完全沒有任何退路了。  
  
一直以來在印象空間有恃無恐的Joker，甚至孤身一人在陌生的山頭踱步，面對暴走的陰影都不慌不忙的Joker，頭一次感受到了恐懼的心情。既無法用導航找到正確的出路，也無法依賴Navi的能力搜索整個空間。更糟糕的是，他想起了雙子對他的警告。  
  
「破不了關的話，不僅是你，連你的同伴也會被牽連在內！」  
  
不能讓大家遇到危險，但此時此刻他束手無策。  
  
大概神還是給他留了一扇窗戶，儘管那篇窗戶並不能觸手可及。空氣中響起了不和諧的雜音，就像是老舊的收音機在調頻時所發出的雜亂無章的信號一樣。這是Joker在這個世界聽到的第一個不自然的聲音，而直覺告訴他這或許是出路也說不定。  
  
他開始側耳細聽，生怕漏掉了半點蛛絲馬跡。隨著他越來越專注，他耳邊聽到的聲音逐漸從無意義的嘶吼變得清晰，最後形成了那一把他最熟悉不過的聲音。  
  
「Joker？喂！Joker？！聽到嗎？！」是少女略帶慌張的聲線，卻讓Joker的心安定下來了。  
  
是Navi。Joker馬上就認出了她的聲音。  
  
「聽到了。」Joker嘗試輕聲回應少女的呼喚，儘管他並不知道這樣到底有沒有用。  
  
從耳邊傳來的歡呼讓Joker知道這種詭異的聯絡方式的確有用，讓他鬆了一口氣。「其他人呢？」他能勉強聽見Navi的身邊還有一些鬧哄哄的聲響，但或許是距離太遠，他分辨不出聲音的主人是誰。  
  
「Mona和我在一起，其他人我還沒搜索到……」Navi的聲音頓了頓，又忽然想起了什麼：「啊！還有一個奇怪的的玩偶熊和一個超！絕！大美女！」  
  
彷彿是要印證Navi的話一般，隨著一陣吵鬧的噪音，一把沒聽過的抗議聲音從Navi那邊傳了過來：「小熊才不是奇怪的玩偶熊！」  
  
聽起來像是小孩子的聲音。Joker的嘴角彎出了弧度，忍不住想象起Navi那一邊的混亂場景。  
  
「總之，Joker你先找路到下方去吧，現在只有你在最上方了。」  
  
「好。」  
  
Joker簡短地回應道，一邊聽著背景中Mona和小熊的吵鬧聲，一邊沿著墻壁繞了房間一圈。眼尖的他在大理石雕像的底座背後發現了一個小機關，抓起銅環將看起來像弓箭的圖形轉過了一圈之後，一枚銀製的戒指掉落在他的腳邊，身後沉重的木門拖著悠長的嘶吼打開了往下的道路，長樓梯沿著高塔的墻身蜿蜒而下，他一時之間看不到盡頭。  
  
Joker撿起那枚銀戒，把它收進了口袋之中，轉身踏向了旋轉往下的長樓梯。一成不變的陽光伴著細微的塵末從頭頂的天窗灑進旋轉樓梯中，Joker扶著墻壁以免自己錯過了什麼隱藏的通道。  
  
跑樓梯的旅程比他想象中還要漫長，Joker以他最快的速度往樓梯的下方奔跑了許久仍然看不見另一道門。也許是顧及體力的消耗，Navi的通訊不再像位於塔頂的時候那麼頻密。儘管如此，少女還是會時不時會提醒他注意體力的消耗，而他也盡可能在沒有陰影來打擾的情況下靠著青磚砌出的墻壁稍微踹口氣。  
  
但陰影暴動的情況比他想象中來得頻密，更多時候Joker剛停下他的腳步，陰影便從前後的墻壁中滲出來，化成敵人將他團團圍住，樓梯並沒有能讓他藏身的地方，躲也躲不過。  
  
「亞森——！」  
  
青色磷火燒卻了面具，同時驅趕了從陰影處噴出來的黑霧繚繞，怪盜的漆黑羽翼扇起烈風將堵塞的前路粗暴地拉扯出一道裂縫，Joker的皮靴從地面蹬起，趁著破綻從樓梯上向前翻下了好幾個台階，拐過了另一個轉角。  
  
他幾乎是滾下樓梯的，手臂護著頭和臉減緩了撞擊，衝擊稍緩之後便利落的彈起身子繼續向前跑。把人格面具收回來的同時他檢查了一下口袋中僅剩的物資，補藥所剩不多，逃脫用的遁逃彈還剩兩個，子彈在這種無法補給的狀況更加是彌足珍貴，他并不願意將之浪費在這種小怪身上。然而聚沙成塔，小怪一旦數量太多也足夠讓人頭疼。Joker剎停了腳步，在撞上另一群陰影前向後跳開了好幾步。  
  
「Joker！別打了！你的體力撐不下去的！」Navi著急的聲音撞進了Joker的耳朵：「快逃！後面還有一大波陰影！」  
  
「切。」Joker咬了咬牙，在骷髏騎士的長劍砍過他的臉頰前咬開了遁逃彈的引線，將炸彈往地板上狠狠一丟。劇烈的爆炸把樓梯震得有點搖晃，煙幕和刺鼻的火藥氣味掩蓋了盜賊的身影和蹤跡。Joker掩著鼻子，在煙幕的掩護下一口氣衝向了樓梯的彼方。  
  
他瞇起眼睛，跳下最後幾個台階。煙霧在這個狹小的空間瘋狂地瀰漫，他趕在了那座木門消失在視野之前把它踹開了一條縫。他幾乎是在閃進了大廳的當下便用力把木門用力頂了回去，充當他和那群發了瘋一般的陰影的最後防線。  
  
Joker整理了一下因為騷動而亂掉的長大衣，開始在這難得的餘裕之中端詳起這一個陌生的空間。  
  
仿佛從一個世界來到了另一個世界一般，長型的大廳已經看不出高塔的原本的輪廓。黑白格子的瓷磚仿佛西洋棋盤一般在他的腳下向前方延伸，高聳至天花板的落地窗將大量陽光帶進了這一個空間。如果不是窗前落敗的瓦礫堆砌在角落，瓷磚上的龜裂仿佛植物的根一樣在佔據了整個地面，Joker相信這里一定是一個富麗堂皇的大廳，或許還是宮殿的一部分也說不定。  
  
「Joker——！趴下！！」  
  
Navi警告的呼喊在他耳邊炸響，怪盜迅速做出了反應在壓低了身子。幾乎是同一時間，陰影大軍從背後破門而入，木屑飛濺掠過他的臉頰和手臂，下一秒，陌生少年的呼喚從大廳的另一邊響起。  
  
「伊邪那岐——！」  
  
凜冽的劍光幾乎讓Joker睜不開眼睛，在衝擊將他撞飛到墻上之前，式王子的盾牆將他層層包圍住，擋下了猛烈的撞擊。他身後的陰影並沒有那麼幸運，被刀鋒撕裂的陰影或是化成了微塵飛揚，或是化成了薄霧消散在他眼前。  
  
「Joker？！沒事吧？！」  
  
「糟糕了不是陰影？！」  
  
少年和Navi的聲音同時在Joker耳邊迴盪，塵霧散去之後他才看清了那一個少年的身影。身高與年齡都與他相仿，穿著高中生的制度的少年，留著一頭利落乾淨的銀灰短髮，眼鏡將他的目光收斂在鏡片之後。  
  
這是Joker第一次遇到怪盜團以外能使用Persona的人，儘管只是第一次見面，他能感覺到眼前的人擁有和他相似的特質。和他不一樣的是，對方似乎已經對這種事見慣不怪了的樣子。  
  
「沒事吧？能站起來不？」  
  
也許是Joker一直保持著沉默讓少年以為他受了傷，回過神來Joker才聽出了他和Navi話裡面的擔心。「沒事。」他拍了拍身上的塵末站起來，露出了微笑：「謝謝。」  
  
「呼——」Navi和少年同時鬆了口氣，是少年趕在Joker再度開口之前率先伸出了手：「鳴上悠，請多指教。」  
  
怪盜點了點頭，也伸出了手，幾乎是毫不猶豫地，他回應：「雨宮蓮。」思考了幾秒后，他還是笑著補充了一句：「在異世界的話，還是叫Joker吧。」  
  
鳴上悠沒來得及反應怪盜話裡面的意思。  
  
「學長！」「Joker！」  
  
理世和Navi的呼喚在他們耳邊響起，幾乎是同一時間雙方交錯了位置，太刀的光影掠過如同潑墨般染黑的光影，子彈劃出槍膛在寂靜的大廳中飛躍到另一邊的窗台，火藥炸裂的同時陰影也被炸成了碎片。仿佛軍團一般的陰影再一次包圍了他們兩個人，蠢動的怪物將兩人的去路封死得嚴嚴實實。  
  
「Joker的體力和魔力都嚴重不足了！小心！」  
  
「學長！身後！」  
  
Joker那仿佛剃刀般銳利的眼神閃爍了一下，他收回了召喚出來的Persona，從皮靴的內部抽出了小刀。鳴上悠驚訝地回過頭，還沒來得及將那句「你要幹什麼？」問出口，Joker已經握著小刀衝向了手持長槍的骷髏騎士的方向。  
  
「快回來！」鳴上悠把手一揮，磷火飄散在空氣中，玄武的身軀擋在了Joker的面前。  
  
「借個地方。」沒有停下腳步，他甚至還有另一種打算。  
  
怪盜的臉上居然不慌不忙地露出了有點狂妄的笑容，漆黑的身影藉著玄武身體的高度蹬上了Persona的頭頂上。立於比陰影更高立腳點的Joker借力翻身跳起在半空之中，長大衣被烈風吹散，仿若翅膀。藉著落下的衝擊力，Joker的靴子跟把骷髏騎士從馬上蹬落到地面。赤紅手套手起刀落，陰影的慘叫聲在大廳炸響。  
  
硝煙飛過鳴上悠訝異的臉，他身後的陰影已然命喪在那管漆黑的左輪手槍的槍口之下。  
  
「Persona還能這樣用的嗎？！」身處在遠方的理世發出了驚呼，而Navi和Mona早就習慣了這種傲慢的氛圍。  
  
「就Joker愛耍帥。」Navi下了結論。  
  
儘管是這樣說，無論是鳴上悠還是Joker的狀態顯然都不適合長期戰，特別是從塔頂一路殺下來的Joker，一直維持著緊繃的狀態已經像拉到最緊的橡皮筋，再勉強一下下，都有可能會斷。這種狀況，鳴上悠察覺到了，遠在彼方的理世和Navi更加是清楚不過了。  
  
「前方一波陰影，學長，要準備硬闖了。」  
  
「Joker，迷宮下層有個安全屋，要過去了！」  
  
在少女們的相互指示之下，鳴上悠大手一揮，廳內溫度驟降，冰晶仿佛盛開的花兒散落在黑白相間的大理石地板上。Joker丟出他僅剩的逃脫彈，閃光和煙幕吞沒了他們兩個的身影。  
  
「走了！」  
  
突破躁動的陰影，他們快速的沿著墻壁找到了往下走的樓梯，撞開向右拐之後看見的第一扇木門，鳴上悠和Joker閃進了那一個藏在樓梯底下的隱藏房間。噪音被門隔絕在外，這裡是長途跋涉之後遇到的第一個安全小屋。  
  
和高塔大廳一摸一樣的瓦礫和廢墟，這裡看似不像一個可以休息的地方，但隔絕了陰影攻擊的寧靜環境能讓繃緊的精神放鬆下來。一旦脫離了危險，讓過度警戒的神經鬆懈下來之後，強烈的疲憊和痛感同時襲擊了Joker的身體。站不太穩的他踉蹌了一下，搖搖晃晃地扶著墻壁滑落在瓦礫之上。  
  
鳴上悠伸手扶住了他，遞出了一瓶碳酸飲料。  
  
「喝下去吧，會好點的。」  
  
「謝謝。」扭開瓶蓋，柑橘的酸甜味道讓他的疲勞回復了那麼一點點。  
  
想睡。他這麼想。無視手臂和腿上的瘀傷還在隱隱作痛，Joker沉默著閉上了發痛的眼睛，試圖在瓦礫上找到一個更舒適的姿勢讓自己能好好休息。  
  
「走到這裡也不容易了，你先睡吧。有事情我會叫醒你的。」  
  
「嗯。」得到了協助，Joker乾脆躺下來，把大衣捲成了一個枕頭。  
  
鳴上悠大概察覺到了Joker的身體已經接近臨界值了，將學生制服外套借給Joker充當毛毯以後，他抱著太刀靠在Joker旁邊，不忘提醒理世隨時注意周圍的狀況。  
  
Joker的意識在他閉上眼睛的瞬間抽離，他在陷入沉睡之前唯一聽到的，便是祐介和另一個人短暫的呼喚。

+TBC+


	2. Connect (2)

您聽見了嗎？  
吾等在歌唱的聲音。  
您聽見了嗎？  
吾等歌頌自由的聲音。  
  
被濃霧蒙蔽雙眼的旅人喲……  
被命運囚禁身軀的愚者喲……  
  
當「世界」相連之時，  
你們才能緊握住希望。  
  
……  
  
「悠！」「Joker！」  
  
隔絕了陰影和安全小屋的木門赫然哐當一聲地被粗暴地踹開了，當外來的雜音傳進了鳴上悠的耳朵的瞬間，他幾乎是下意識就拔起了刀。看清楚進來的人是花村陽介之後，他才鬆了一口氣。  
  
和花村陽介一起進來的還有Fox——喜多川祐介，那個被御狐面具遮住了面容的男生。他們一前一後地快步衝進了安全小屋，Fox馬上便在陰影察覺之前把門鎖上了，仿佛這件事已經成為了一個習慣一樣。  
  
鳴上悠回過頭看了這兩個有點心浮氣躁的人一眼，伸出食指指了指仍然在酣睡的Joker，又將食指抵在了唇上，意示兩人動作輕點。  
  
「抱歉。」花村陽介搔了搔頭髮，輕聲道了歉，溜到了鳴上悠的身旁找了一個位置坐下來，不忘問一句：「悠，你是怎麼找到這裡的。」  
  
「是他們那邊的輔助找到的。」簡短地回應了問題，鳴上悠把飲料遞給了陽介。「Thankyou！」花村陽介露出了得救的笑容，扭開了瓶蓋。  
  
而那抹艷藍的身影早就直接越過了悠和陽介的眼簾，像是無視了在場還有兩個人似的，逕自跪坐在Joker的身邊，查看起睡得正香的怪盜團團長。  
  
「Navi，Joker怎樣了？」他的聲音聽起來有點著急。  
  
「只是睡著啦！御狐也太愛操心了！」  
  
空氣中再度響起了那個指引眾人來到這裡的少女的聲音，背景還夾雜了一點爆炸和撞擊的聲音，看起來除了已經到達安全小屋的人，其他人仍然在外面戰鬥著。  
  
Navi的回應無疑給Fox打了一劑強心針，御狐面具下那張冰冷且緊繃的臉終於變得稍微緩和了一點。鳴上悠此時才察覺到，其實那張面具下的臉，搞不好並沒有看上去的那麼生人勿近。而Fox抬起頭對上了鳴上悠的目光才驚覺自己失禮了，張嘴想自我介紹的時候，花村陽介已經比他先開了口。  
  
「這傢伙是Fox。」花村陽介一板一眼地介紹著：「一個超、難、溝、通、的電波系男子！」  
  
「……」無論是鳴上悠還是Fox，都不約而同地選擇了以沉默來回應這個描述。  
  
Fox隨後換了個姿勢，抱著刀守在Joker的旁邊，看起來是用自己的方式把自己安頓好了。而花村陽介則是開始喋喋不休地抱怨起他一路走過來的辛酸歷程，包括他和Fox為了一個彩繪玻璃窗花差點被陰影的風刃給吹飛的事情。說著說著，花村陽介大概也筋疲力盡了，一向話噪的他安靜了下來，擅自靠在鳴上悠的肩膀上睡著了。  
  
還是別打擾他了。鳴上悠淺淺地笑了，以最輕微的動作將他扶起來，讓他直接睡在自己的大腿上。  
  
鳴上悠抬起頭的瞬間，目光和Fox的對上了。Fox那一副欲言又止的表情，甚至讓鳴上悠覺得這個男生也太有趣。但他最後也只是點了點頭，一切盡在不言中。  
  
沉睡在瓦礫上的兩個人，和守護在他們身邊的兩個人，彼此之間似乎多了那麼一份心照不宣。  
  
這個空間是沒有時間這種概念的，無論他們感覺過了多麼久，從玻璃窗外灑進來的光線依舊那樣一成不變，隔絕了陰影的騷動更加讓這裡變得更加寂靜無聲。只是過分的安靜並不代表他們能夠安心，沒有一絲多餘的雜音容易讓人的心理承受莫名其妙的壓力，並且開始胡思亂想。  
  
其他人怎麼了？外面的世界又怎麼了？我們還能回去嗎？  
  
恐懼和不安是人心的陰暗面，對於這一個和異世界相似的空間來說，他們的心理陰影等同陰影的養分，這裡會不會被他們的心靈影響而造成什麼扭曲，他們一點都不會意外。這一點，怪盜團很清楚，特別調查隊也十分了解。或許是因為這一點，Fox和鳴上悠的手，從未離開過他們的刀。  
  
所幸的是，儘管次數很少，但是他們還是能收到來自遠方的少女們的定期通訊，讓他們在等待的過程中多了那麼一點玩味的時光，背景中Mona和小熊的拌嘴和悲鳴在不知不覺中成為了這個單調空間的一點修飾，兩位輔助加上小熊和怪盜貓，這個神奇的組合就這樣一邊拌嘴一邊穩定地向著安全屋靠近。  
  
事實證明，合作無間的輔助少女能讓效率和速度加倍，Mona和小熊或許比當時孤軍奮戰的鳴上悠和雨宮蓮要幸運了那麼一點點，只是護花使者既然肩負了保護的責任，看起來也不算特別好過的樣子。  
  
特別是少女還忙著聯繫其他同伴的時候。  
  
「Navi！妳的盾呢！」  
  
「理世醬也理一下小熊啊！」  
  
Mona和小熊撕心裂肺的慘叫從通訊的彼端傳進了Fox和鳴上悠的耳中，他抬起頭和悠對視了一眼，無可奈何地搖了搖頭。「還好睡著的兩人沒被吵醒。」明明交集並不多，他們的想法卻在這種時候不謀而合。  
  
至於忙著分神聯繫六組分散於不同地方和同伴的少女，在後來也開始加入了拌嘴的行列。  
  
「Mona安靜！我快找到路了！」「小熊再忍耐一下哦！」  
  
似乎聽到了歎氣的聲音，接下來便是認命地呼喚Persona的叫聲。  
  
「嗚啊！貓倒下了！老師救命啊！」  
  
「吵死了！吾輩又不是貓！」  
  
吵吵鬧鬧的「廣播」不由得讓鳴上悠和Fox都有點哭笑不得，畢竟拖著兩個輔助就等同還要多分出一份精力去保護，曾經作為怪盜導師的Mona或許還有些經驗，小熊反而慌亂得有點手足無措。只是無論是怪盜還是調查隊，對同伴的實力還是有足夠的信任的，儘管他們只能聽見聲音而看不到實際的畫面，鳴上悠和Fox也不擔心他們會面臨不可挽救的危機。  
  
要說為什麼他們都這麼想，另一個原因還是因為通訊的順暢。在經過多次的通訊之後，鳴上悠已經察覺到了聲音的清晰度意味著距離長短，當悠和Fox意識到少女們的通訊幾乎再也聽不到電波訊號不良的雜音時，他們已經做好好了要迎接這勞苦功高的四人組的心理準備了。  
  
只是理世和Navi的登場方式顯得有點戲劇化，戲劇化得讓人有點吃不消。至少鳴上悠是這麼認為的，「別再來一次了。」他在千鈞一髮之際把安全小屋的門重重地摔上，把少女們引來的陰影群擋在門外的時候，這樣的想法在他內心一閃而過。  
  
誰會意料到跟在Navi的Persona後面的還有密密麻麻的陰影群？人格面具與陰影混雜的氣息，加上理世和Navi慌張大叫「快逃——！」的呼聲，的確讓鳴上悠以為少女們就是被形同「UFO」的陰影吞掉了。  
  
一直警戒著的他幾乎是下意識把還在睡夢中的兩人護在身後，立刻捏碎了那張早就有備無患握在手心的塔羅牌。  
  
「伊邪——」  
  
「等一下！UFO是同伴！」  
  
如果不是Fox當機立斷攔下了鳴上悠，並且理世和Navi下一秒就從死靈之書上跳了下來，安安穩穩地落在鳴上悠和Fox的面前，把兩個男生硬生生塞進了安全小屋，只怕在安全小屋前的區域，難逃再一次被伊邪那岐的劍光轟炸的命運。  
  
和少女們一起從Persona上摔下來的，還有小熊和Mona。相比起活力四射的輔助少女，一直站在最前線面對陰影的他們顯得有點狼狽不堪而且傷痕累累。他們幾乎是一落了地，便一齊搖搖晃晃地拖著腳步倒在了瓦礫堆上，轉了一個比較舒服的姿勢呼呼大睡起來。  
  
「吾輩……要不行了。」「老師晚安。」  
  
仿佛從漫長的並肩作戰和鬥嘴中培養出了什麼神奇的默契一般，Mona和小熊的動作同步得讓調查隊和怪盜都覺得有點不可思議。  
  
騷動驚擾了花村陽介，一覺醒來發覺房間內忽然又塞進來幾個人讓他有點困惑不已。揉著惺忪的睡眼，他扭頭看向了鳴上悠的側臉。  
  
「悠……小熊怎麼啦？」  
  
「大概是玩得太開心了吧。」鳴上悠不動聲色地回答了問題，並且決定絕口不提自己差點重蹈覆轍的事情，順便伸展了一下早就被陽介躺的有點發疼的大腿。  
  
怪盜團的成員似乎都有點不拘小節的風格，或者是剛好這兩位都是這種系列的人？鳴上悠不由得審視起著被設計獨特的面具蓋住半張臉的少女。Navi在進來之後採取了和Fox一樣的行動，無視掉在座所有的人，二話不說就竄到了團長的身邊。  
  
「噢噢噢——！吵這麼大聲Joker都沒有醒來嗎？」  
  
比起擔心，倒不如說鳴上悠聽出了那是覺得有趣的語氣。Navi面具上和手套上的熒光燈打在了Joker睡得異常安穩的臉上，既看不出做噩夢特有的痛苦表情，也聽不到受了傷發出來的呻吟。Navi伸出指尖戳了戳團長的臉頰，正打算用力拉拉看的時候，被Fox一掌拍退了她的魔掌，Navi隨後不滿地朝著Fox露出了鬼臉。  
  
「是在做夢嗎？」Navi和Fox的小互動引來了理世和調查隊的注意，大概是每個人都沒見過有人還能在這種惡劣情況下睡得那麼沉的。反正等待是無聊的，於是他們乾脆在Joker身邊圍了一個圈，開始了名為「Joker睡顏觀察」的小活動。  
  
雨宮蓮的確是在夢境的夾縫里，那個只有他才能進去的天鵝絨房間。  
  
「我原本以為我在那邊是進不來的。」他對伊格爾這麼說，長鼻子的老人緊盯著他的臉發出了意義不明的笑聲。  
  
雨宮蓮的確是這麼認為的，打從進入那個奇特的異世界之後他就一直找機會進入天鵝絨房間，畢竟這種事情從來沒有發生過，伊格爾或者雙子都可能知道些什麼，才會特地來警告他。然而他無可奈何地發現了塔外的荒野和建築之內，都沒能讓他找到房間的入口。  
  
就像是連最後掙扎的權利都被剝奪了一樣，成為塔內名副其實的「囚犯」。  
  
他連進入天鵝絨房間都是入睡之後被雙子硬生生扯進來的，儘管手法略嫌莫名其妙並且有點粗暴，但看見除了鳴上悠以外的熟悉臉孔，還是不多不少讓他繃緊的心情放鬆了一點。這種顯得鬆懈的態度惹來了雙子的白眼，卡羅莉娜的警棍把牢房的鐵柵欄敲得叮噹作響，火花四濺的時候雨宮蓮故作輕鬆地後退了一步。  
  
「區區囚人！你以為你還有時間嬉皮笑臉嗎？」  
  
「你剩下的時間已經不多了，這樣下去是無法更生的。」  
  
芮絲汀娜手上的文件翻過了一頁，盯向雨宮蓮的目光夾雜了一些抱怨的意味。  
  
時間真的不多了。這種事情雨宮蓮是明白的，但就算是身為參與者的他，也搞不懂自己是怎麼會進到荒野之內，又和鳴上悠相遇的，更別說找到出路逃出去了，他需要的是更多線索。  
  
「您看起來十分困擾呢。」伊格爾搓揉著自己的指尖，似乎比起雨宮蓮更加樂在其中的樣子：「畢竟這是您的更生裡面一個極大的障礙，這麼說並不為過。」  
  
雨宮蓮捻著自己細碎的髮絲，嘗試去理解長鼻子老人的言外之意。是任務嗎？還是考驗？他目前參詳不透，就像他一直以來都參詳不透人格面具和這個糟透了的異世界一樣。只是老人大部分的時候都在冷眼旁觀雨宮蓮的困惑，甚少直接伸出援手，而這次伊格爾的「樂在其中」，似乎並不止於旁觀。  
  
那雙修長得過分了的手在空無一物的桌面揮了揮，木桌的面上便憑空生出了排列成扇形的塔羅牌，那些代表著人格也代表著羈絆的卡牌，緩緩發出了光芒。  
  
「是嗎……要打敗他的話……啊……我知道了。」  
  
充滿血絲的眼球直勾勾盯向雨宮蓮的臉，仿佛要把魂魄勾走的聲音穿進了他的耳膜：「雖然似乎早了一點，但也不是不可以把『它』借給你……」老人露出了陰森的笑容，他說：「倒不如說，為了老夫，你必須把他打敗。」  
  
什麼意思？雨宮蓮的臉上露出了鮮有的不解，塔羅牌緩緩飄進他伸出的掌心之中，他還沒來得及看清楚牌面上的圖案的標記，雙子催促他的聲音便敲打著他的耳膜。  
  
「感恩吧！囚人！主人竟然對你這種人施予莫大的恩典！」  
  
  
「回到你難得的休息中去吧。」  
  
「用你的木頭腦袋給我好好記住了！」  
  
  
「當『世界』相連之時……」  
  
「當『世界』相連之時！」  
  
——你們才可以緊握住希望。  
  
……  
  
夢境的最後似乎聽見了歌謠，還有橙黃色的蝴蝶在幽黑的空間飛掠而過的畫面。  
  
Joker猛然張開了眼睛，映入眼簾的是隔著御狐面具放大的臉。後者被忽然醒過來的團長嚇了一跳，隨後立刻丟下了速寫本和Joker拉開了距離。  
  
「抱歉，看得有點入神。」Fox馬上收起了他的速寫本，並且迅速把鉛筆也收進了腰帶之中：「剛剛那個角度沒看清，可以的話真想讓你睡回去。」  
  
我就知道。把這種想法藏進了處變不驚的表情之後，Joker揉了揉他的太陽穴。連續在夢境和現實中來回跳躍的感覺讓他並不好受，說是睡眠和休息，實際上他並沒有在天鵝絨房間裡面休息太多。他的額頭滲出了冷汗，不良的睡姿和瓦礫讓他的手臂和腰都還有些發痠。  
  
高中校服外套從他的肩上滑下來，他拍了拍上面沾染的塵土，想起來了當被子蓋的外套還是鳴上悠借他的。  
  
「好點了？」將外套交給鳴上悠的時候，銀灰髮的少年投來了詢問的目光  
  
「嗯。」他輕輕地點了點頭。雖然只是好了那麼一點點。Joker沒有將後半句說出口，把那件當枕頭的風衣揚了幾下，重新披回自己的身上。  
  
「Joker。」Fox叫停了他，瞇起眼看了幾眼，伸手將他的衣領整理了一下。完美了。御狐面具下的臉露出了看著滿意成品的笑容，Joker不可置否地笑了笑。  
  
聽著Fox、鳴上悠和花村陽介有一句沒一句的描述，Joker才發現原來他睡著的期間，這裡發生了不少事。環視了安全小屋一周之後他才發現，其他的同伴們都有驚無險地抵達了安全小屋。原本顯得冷清空曠的這個房間，現在變得異常熱鬧起來。  
  
女生們大概是最快打成一片的，都在房間的角落佔據了一片天地，聊起了偶像、音樂、或是潮流或者化妝品的話題。男生們則是用自己的方式，或是在外面輪流巡邏，或是像鳴上悠和花村陽介一樣，在安全小屋內分析起現況和資源。  
  
Joker想起了雙子對他說過的話，他的目光飄向了鳴上悠，意示有些話想要和他聊一聊。既然決定了，他扭過頭和Fox耳語了幾句：「幫我集結一下大家吧，我有些事想要跟你們說。」鳴上悠也大概預料到了些什麼，他讓陽介也跟著Fox一起行動，故意支開了他們。  
  
「說吧。故意支開他們的話，你是認為有些事只有我才能聽懂的，對吧？」  
  
Joker覺得眼前這個人，觸覺是特別靈敏的，在某種程度上。於是怪盜也不打算隱瞞什麼，他緩了一下呼吸，緩緩說道。  
  
「我明說吧。要突破這裡，我需要你們的幫助。」

  
  
+TBC+


	3. Connect (3)

如同幻象一般的人影散落在諾大的迴廊和大廳的每一處，無論是面具還是眼鏡後面的目光無不專注地警戒著前方交錯來回的野獸們。犬型的大型生物抽動著他們的鼻子，嘗試在這個安靜得讓人發狂的迴廊之中嗅出那一點點陌生的氣味。

「Joker！機會來了！」

Navi的呼聲掠過怪盜團首領的耳邊，如同黑鴉一般靈活的身影從巴洛克樑柱後方一躍而出，長靴伴著灰塵踹上了陰影的背脊，大狗的喉嚨還沒來得及發出悲鳴和警告，紅色手套包覆的手指已經熟練地緊緊扣住頭頂的面具，撕裂的聲音響起，陰影的面具應聲而下。

從地獄犬化身為妙音天女不過是幾秒鐘的空隙，但風衣的殘影尚未從陰影那雙傲世的眼瞳下顯示前，子彈已經從遮蔽物的後方呼嘯而出，將浮在半空中的高傲視線射落在大理石地面。

「悠前輩！就是現在！」

「走！」

鳴上悠利落地朝後方的同伴揮了揮手，默契深厚得不用回頭確認，完二、直斗和千枝已經掄起了各自的武器蜂擁而上，團團圍住了那群匍匐在地的陰影們。他們對陰影不需抱有任何仁慈，拳打或者腳踢，或者棍棒伺候，稍弱的陰影很快便消散在塵土飛揚中。

還有一兩個實力比較強的，嘗試趁著前方的混亂繞了一圈想要逃離這個地獄般的空間，抬起頭才發現對上了一雙如同日暮一般紅得鮮豔的眼瞳，他們最後的遺言隱沒在那雙末世一般的手指虎之下。

「PERSONA CHANGE————！」

Navi充滿了活力四射的呼聲再起，剛將那一群妙音天女打成了粉末的少年少女們便迅速地躲回了各自的藏身之處。Mona和雪子的身影穿插在各人之間，給疲勞的眾人補充一些體力和魔力。

和他們一樣還在移動的，還有鳴上悠和Joker。在Joker的能力協助之下，他們從開放式樓梯上方找到了立足點以後就立刻沿著橫梁和穹頂之間的「捷徑」到達了大廳的另一邊，神不知鬼不覺地接近了守在關卡大門前方的魁梧陰影。

彷彿雄鷹瞄準獵物俯衝一般乾淨利落，Joker翻過橫梁向下方跳下的同時，腳後跟率先狠狠地往陰影的脊椎打了一個回不了頭的招呼，將它撂倒在地板上，鞋跟踩著陰影，它絕望地扭動著。一個響指的信號下，太刀的刀光分毫不差地插進了陰影的頭上，將它最後的掙扎撕碎在木門前。

兩個等同是首領的人物相視一笑，擊掌的聲音響徹了整個大廳。躲在暗處的其餘十四個人，相繼從藏身之處現了身。

「走了。」

怪盜毫不猶豫地強行踹開那扇大門，往下一層的迴旋樓梯在眾人面前延伸，深不見底，陰影在暗處蠢動。

「調查隊，該我們打頭陣了。」

在鳴上悠的指揮下，掄起了各自武器的調查隊，衝向了樓梯，而怪盜團在Joker的帶領下舉起了槍械，擔任起了抓捕漏網之魚和勒索恐嚇的任務。

新的迷宮攻略戰，開始了。

「虧你能想出這種作戰計劃。」

交換位置的時候，鳴上悠的話輕飄飄地飄進了Joker的耳朵裡。和Joker並肩作戰的這段時間之內，他總能發現怪盜團的作戰風格，並不單純只是小孩子玩過家酒的程度而已。Joker那有條不紊的計劃，成員之間滴水不漏的默契，甚至從團員那些零散的描述中能把調查隊的能力值也考慮進去，鳴上悠自覺，自己可能低估了那個名叫雨宮蓮的少年的實力也說不定。

那句「你們至今到底都經歷了什麼？」他沒有問出口，而Joker聽到了他的碎碎念後，僅僅瀟灑地回頭給他回了一個妖冶的笑容。隨後，帶著傲氣的子彈穿過了撲簌撲簌往下掉的石灰，打在了身受重傷的陰摩羅鬼的面前。

「噫！」

那雙連陰影看見都忍不住瑟瑟發抖的銳利視線將那隻縮成一團彷若烤雞一般的怪物從頭掃到腳，面具下的眼睛透露的信息再也明顯不過了——「交出道具，或者一槍嘣了頭，二選一。」陰影怪物知道自己再也沒辦法打贏了，畢竟剛才被一群高中生圍毆的痛楚還在刺激著它的神經，它只能乖乖地把補藥交了出去。

「呵，那我就收下了。」唯獨沒有被面具遮掩的嘴角露出了笑容，陰影只覺得不寒而栗。

Joker的手臂往前方揮下，接到了信號的怪盜們立刻舉起了他們的武器，片刻之間陰影灰飛煙滅。花村陽介一邊聽著陰影臨終時的哀嚎，一邊拉了拉快被冷汗浸透了的衣領，回過頭看了鳴上悠一眼。

「悠……還好我們是友軍。」

「對啊。」還好他們是友軍，怪盜惹不得，美女怪盜更加惹不得。目擊了身材苗條的Noir掄起了戰鬥斧將陰影彷彿破柴那樣劈成兩半的情景，鳴上悠想都沒想就同意了花村陽介的話。

盡量省下使用Persona的精神力，越快速走到高塔的最深處越好。這是Joker在三小時前作下的定論，也是怪盜團和調查隊之間達成的共識。

他們拼了命走到的安全屋僅僅佔了全區域的四分之一，迴旋樓梯和迴廊大廳的結構完全不一樣，機關的破解方式不明，Navi和理世合力掃描全區域得出的報告，並不算是什麼好消息。

讓Joker和鳴上悠更加苦惱的是，他們身上的補給品，並不足以支撐十六個人以馬拉松式的方式攻略完剩下的迷宮。怪盜團和調查隊分散的成員，僅僅走到這一步，已經筋疲力竭了。他們並沒有辦法從中途退出去補給，這就揭示了無論是持久戰還是單純的車輪戰，對於他們都是不利的。

「得想辦法拿到道具或者補給品才行。」討論的過程中，怪盜團的團長不斷思考著這樣的問題。

是花村陽介的無心之言讓他靈機一動。

「吶，悠。你不覺得迴旋樓梯的陰影，很像我們在電視裡遇到的嗎？」

「的確。」鳴上悠點了點頭，回想起了初遇Joker時，那些群擁而上，彷彿泥漿般從牆壁中滲透而出的陰影怪，的確和他們在異世界裡遇到的十分相似。

「但是這些區域就完全不一樣了啊！」千枝努了努嘴唇，將Fox仿畫的平面圖攤在了地上。

她和Queen是一路騎著瓊安娜碾壓過來的，在迴廊大廳深處時，她數度和彷若衛兵一般的陰影交過手。隱秘的通風口，被堆積的瓦礫擋死的路口、神奇的傳送路徑，還有讓千枝摸不著頭腦的上了鎖的寶箱，為了躲避那些有規律地在巡邏的，打扮得像是牧師一般的陰影，讓千枝和Queen都吃了不少苦頭。

那種進攻和防守的模式，簡直就像……

Joker的眼睛晃了一下。

「簡直就像殿堂一樣。」Queen代替沉默的Joker，將他心裡所想的講了出口。

「殿堂？」

「我們那邊的異世界。」Joker以最直白的方式解釋。既然是殿堂的話，那麼並不一定要出去才能取得道具，搶陰影的就行了。他沉思著，與此同時，一個狂妄得如同作弊一般的作戰計劃就此在他的腦海裡面成了形。

「我鄭重地，再請求一次。」他看向了鳴上悠。

「要突破這裡的話，我們需要你們的幫忙。」

自稱特別調查隊的隊員們都沒有開口，只是把目光齊刷刷地放到了兩個團隊的首領身上，鳴上悠的嘴角彎出了笑容，伸出了手，Joker從鳴上悠的眼神中得到了他所期望的答案了。

全員一致通過。

 

「Joker！」「危險！」

理世和Navi的警告同時傳進了Joker的耳際，然而收不住奔跑中的腳步的他，還是一腳踩進了那一個鋪滿了黑色地磚，有如教堂裡面的小聖堂一般的房間。

鞋跟剛碰到黝黑發亮的地磚，他便赫然發現自己的視線距離短的不可思議。就像是世界在一瞬間放大了好幾倍一樣，周遭的雕像和柱子高聳得彷彿入了雲層一般，而在房間外仍能看見的彩繪玻璃和描繪天使聖歌的穹頂壁畫，已然消失在視線範圍內，連模糊的輪廓也不復存在，變得遙不可及。

「好……好可愛！」

Joker被巨響嚇得回了頭，女生們的聲音猶如山谷中的空鳴，讓他的耳朵嗚嗚作響。他抬頭搜尋聲音的來源，卻發現女生們的驚呼來自於頭頂上方，那一圈遮蔽了光線的黑影中。

理世，千枝和雪子的臉湊近了他，Joker終於意識到了一件可怕的事實，不是世界變大了，是他縮小了。喉嚨彷彿失去了聲音一樣，他的第一反應是踩中了什麼不得了的陷阱才變成這樣的。Joker一邊逃過那幾雙試圖抓住他的手，一邊尋找出口的位置，在雪子的指尖能夠捏住他的身體之前逃出了那個詭異的房間。

煙霧讓他忍不住咳嗽起來，他稍不留神就踏空了步伐。

「小心！」Fox反射性地捉住了他的手臂，扶住了因為踉蹌而幾乎半跪在地上的團長。Joker扶著額頭，又甩了甩自己的頭，試圖將那些混亂的空間感也甩出腦袋。

「怎麼回事？」

他抬起頭看向在場的所有人，女生們依舊用「萌死了！」的眼光盯著他，而男生們則是不約而同地別過了頭，嘴巴張了張，欲言又止。

Navi早就笑得不能自拔了，她好不容易擦走了特眼角憋出來的眼淚，拍了拍Fox的肩膀：「御狐你不是有畫下來嗎？哈哈哈！快給他看看！」

Joker本能地扭頭盯向了Fox，後者面有難色地攤開了速寫本。

「變成小倉鼠了。」

「欸？」

「變成小倉鼠了。」大概是Joker一臉驚訝的表情被Fox擅自解讀成了沒有聽清楚，Fox把自己的話再重複了一次，並且乾脆將手中的速寫本塞到了Joker的手心裡。

我剛剛看起來是這種模樣嗎？Joker死死地盯著以淡灰色勾勒出的那一團小小的，仿佛會隨時融化在手心的倉鼠糰子，千頭萬緒在他的腦海中快速運轉著。他已經搞不清楚這個時候該誇獎Fox的速寫速度變得更快了，還是該對那位喜多川大畫家居然能畫出這種萌系的畫風感到意外。

「可惜沒有畫出那種從絕望中逃出生天的希望……」無視連肩膀都開始僵硬起來的Joker內心糾結，Fox也在看著同一幅畫，只是關注點完全不一樣：「時間太短了，你能再站進去一次嗎？我會請女生們協助的。」

不要。

那個一直耐著性子陪Fox在印象空間畫畫的Joker第一次果斷地拒絕了Fox的要求，使得Fox忍不住露出了失望透了的表情。鳴上悠的視線越過Joker的肩膀，端詳了那一幅小倉鼠一會兒。

「我們所有人進去都會變成這樣嗎？」

一句問句突破了盲點，如果所有人都變成這種模樣的話，那麼這一關將會成為一個極度困難的關卡。無法使用persona，連夠到門把開門的事情都做不到，往常能輕易做到的事情，變得比登天還要困難。對於怪盜團來說是這樣，調查隊也是一樣。 不管只是好奇還是抱著實驗的心態，鳴上悠毫不猶豫地就踏出了自己的腳步。

｢隊長！｣ ｢悠！｣

眾人還來不及拉住那一個行動永遠比思考還要快的隊長，讓Joker變成倉鼠的煙霧再度繚繞在眾人的視野之中，等煙霧盡數散去之後，一房之間相隔的，是一隻銀灰色的長毛波斯貓。

至少每天都和他待在一起的花村陽介是絕對不會認錯的，深灰得彷彿大雨過後不久的朦朧天空般眼睛，以及彷彿標誌一般的毛髮，儘管那裡站著的是波斯貓，那裡站著的也是鳴上悠。

鳴上貓並沒有比Joker更快意識到自己的處於什麼樣的處境之中，他睜大了圓滾滾的眼睛骨碌碌地看向比他高出十幾倍的所有人，張開了嘴巴。｢咪？｣他發出稱不上是句子的叫聲，貓咪——鳴上悠歪了一下頭，尾巴在磁磚上左右掃動著。剛從Joker的倉鼠炸彈中恢復了理智的女生們，再度被剪斷了理智線。

｢好可愛！｣

｢就算悠學長成了貓，還是可愛得無敵呀！｣

｢喔——！叫聲攻擊！Joker和Mona略遜一籌！｣

想要圍上去的人似乎比剛才還要多出好幾個，陽介並沒有留意到Mona和Joker一臉欲哭無淚的表情，也沒有在意男生們一臉無法理解的表情。他更害怕女生們一個不小心沒控制住就要把魔爪伸到鳴上悠的身上，特別是那個已經一臉蠢蠢欲動的Navi。

「冷靜！都給我冷靜！」他一邊擋在了女生們和貓之間一邊蹲在房間界線的邊緣，小心翼翼地維持在靠近鳴上悠卻不至於摔進去的平衡裡，看著那隻彷彿隨時會掉頭走掉的貓咪的眼眸，試探般問道：「悠？搭檔？感覺怎麼樣了？」

貓並沒有理他，反而從容不迫的舔了舔自己的爪子，好像已經完全習慣了成為一隻貓，也不打算從房間內走出來恢復成人的樣子。花村陽介嘆了口氣，認命地問道：「你難不成還要我抱你出來嗎？」

彷彿通關密語輸入正確了一般，貓咪的嘴角似乎露出了笑容，他踱步到陽介的面前，舔了舔他的手背。毛茸茸的腦袋總能軟化任何人的心，花村陽介也不例外。更何況眼前的這隻貓還是鳴上悠，他更加沒有拒絕的理由。刻意忽略上身後飄來的「好狡猾！」之類的埋怨，他以不熟練的動作抱起了那隻波斯貓。

是Navi率先恢復了警覺，「不！你不能將他抱出來！」，少女一聲驚呼之下，除了陽介之外的所有人都不約而同向後閃開了好幾尺。

少女的警告來的太晚，當熟悉的煙幕第三次瀰漫在花村陽介的眼簾之前，他的懷裡感受到的重量早已經不是一直貓咪該有的重量了。那是一個男子高中生全身的重量，加上忽如其來的衝擊力令本來是半蹲的陽介再也站不穩，猝不及防地向後倒。

鳴上悠的臉擋住了大部分陽介能看到的光線，那張驟然變得如此靠近還帶著壓迫感。鳴上悠一隻手扶住了陽介的後腦杓，讓他不至於真的摔在地板上，另一隻手還是很識趣地撐起了自己，給陽介那慌亂的表情留了一點點空間。從擁抱變成被擁抱，比陰影的變形還要來得迅速。

「太近了！」

「抱歉。」

儘管是道歉的句子，花村陽介也聽不出鳴上悠有反省的意思。他們七手八腳地從地上爬起來，剛才閃走的人也都回來了。「看來我們這邊的人會變成貓呢。」他馬上恢復了一貫冷靜的形象，並刻意忽略了怪盜團的那幾張不可思議的表情。最先給出反應的還是Joker，他提問下一步該怎麼做，鳴上悠沉思了一下。

「此時應該鼓起勇氣撤退。」鳴上悠如此回答，Joker點了點頭。

一行人就這樣決定退回去最接近的安全小屋裡面整裝待發，臨走時，Navi同情地拍了拍Fox的手臂。「御狐，你輸了。」

「啥？」Fox露出了困惑的表情，沒有搞懂Navi的畫外之音。

 

「所以呢？現在我們該怎麼辦？」

安全小屋裡是看起來完全沒有變過的廢墟和瓦礫，他們一群人就圍坐在地板上苦苦思考著下一步。

鳴上悠和Joker都同時沉默了，他們的確沒有辦法在短時間之內想到比直接衝進去更好的方法。只是這個房間的陰影比起之前的房間看起來實力更加高，連使用persona的情況下他們尚且不能有信心全身而退，況且在變成了貓和倉鼠的時間內，他們並沒有辦法使用persona。

名為不甘心的情緒纏繞住他們的心頭，明明就差那麼一層了。

「夠進去探一下路的話，或許能夠找到破關的線索。」Joker抬起頭。

他剛想提出讓他自己一個人進去裡面探清虛實的建議，Mona卻伸手攔住了團長的話。「讓吾輩去吧。」以雙腿站立的貓之怪盜，翹著自己的雙手傲視著眾人。「吾輩潛行的經驗比較多，獨自躲過陰影比帶著你們一大群人更加容易。」坐在他身旁的小熊，這時再也坐不住了，同樣站起了身。「小熊的鼻子也絕對能派上用場的！」玩偶熊叉住腰，義正嚴詞地說道。

「喔！Mona和玩偶熊要耍帥咯。」Navi彎起了她的嘴角，向那一熊一貓做了一個經典的鬼臉。

似乎也沒有更好的方法了。Joker和鳴上悠對視了一眼，最後決定了要相信小熊和Mona那與生俱來的自信。

他們一行人又回到了那一個房間的前方，瓷白的地磚和玄色的地磚彷彿隔開了兩個世界一般。Mona和小熊接過了Joker遞出的逃脫用道具，儘管他們也不肯定真的遇上陰影之後到底還能不能用這種東西，但兩個領袖堅持要他們至少帶上幾個以備不時之需，Mona也就理所當然地收了下來。

「拜託了，Mona。」

「小熊，小心點。」

小熊和Mona頭也不回地朝眾人比了一個大拇指，然後各自踏出了步伐。煙霧散盡之後，深黑色的倉鼠已經爬上了花斑貓的背脊，兩個完全變成了另一種生物的人格面具使用者竄出了眾人的視線，往房間的邊緣開始探索。

「拜託了，卑彌呼。」「死靈之書！」兩位輔助少女馬上把自己的persona叫了出來，以便隨時查看房間內的異動。

小熊和Mona藉著迴廊柱之間的掩護，悄咪咪地沿著牆壁奔走。小熊的嗅覺在變成貓後變得異常靈敏，在陰影接近前他已經能帶著Mona已躲進了瓦礫搭建出的死角中。只有倉鼠單獨行動的話，動作儘管顯得比貓靈活，速度和體格的差距還是明顯的。大廳中有好些被廢墟擋住的路，變成了倉鼠的Mona跳不過去，都是讓小熊帶著他越過了那些障礙。而那些細小的裂縫，從來就不是貓能鑽進去的地方。

他們兩個快速地轉了一圈，安然無恙地回到了迷宮的入口，看起來花不了多少體力。

「這個迷宮看起來和隔壁的房間是相通的，鎖上的門就在角落。」Mona瞇著眼睛說明，眾人順著他的爪子望過去，那扇斑駁的木門就在房間的另一頭而已。Mona解釋只要是白色瓷磚的區域，就可以恢復成原本的模樣，就像在現在被瓷磚顏色分割的房間內外一樣的原理。「只能從通風口和縫隙過去隔壁的房間，而且只能由吾輩們過去開鎖。」Mona如此說道。房間的大部分縫隙都在牆壁上，需要借著瓦礫墊成的平台跳上去，能做到這點的，只有變成貓的調查隊。

明明是如此近的距離，卻因為身體的變化沒有辦法直接衝過去，這不得不讓人埋怨起創造這個空間的主人是不是有什麼噁心的興趣。所幸的是這個迷宮的陰影不多，並沒有像迴旋樓梯處一樣無孔不入般滲透每個角落。依靠大家的靈敏度，毫髮無傷不動用絲毫武力是有機會的。

能行。鳴上悠和Joker都這麼想。

他們的分組很簡單，甚至不用經過討論就已經非常有默契地選擇了當初各自失散的時候所組成的隊伍。彷彿有早就冥冥中注定了他們需要在這裡互相協力一般，從塔頂的一開始，就已經讓他們各自培養出了非一般的默契，而現在正是運用這種默契的時候，他們都是這麼想的。

鳴上悠的貓耳朵抖了抖，確認爬上了他的背的倉鼠Joker已經安穩地趴在了他的頭上，這才不慌不忙地跟在橘貓陽介的身後，踏出了寂靜無聲的步伐。

貓的步伐是安靜的，倉鼠也從來不會發出多餘的聲響，看似天生死敵的兩種動物，卻組成了出人意表的潛行隊伍。說到底特別調查隊和怪盜團這兩個不管是理念還是評價都相互違背的組合，竟然也能如此合作無間。Joker想了一想，大概這也是雙子口中的「特別聯繫」也說不定。

Joker睜大了眼睛，盡可能在有限的視角之內看清楚這個放大了的世界。倉鼠的眼睛彷彿夜視鏡一般，儘管視角比人類的還有要狹促，卻省下了Joker特意去使用「第三之眼」的精神力。他趴在鳴上悠的頭上，嘗試在鳴上悠的頭敲打密碼這種方式去提醒他哪裡跳得上去，哪裡是死路。儘管失去了說話的能力，卻不會妨礙他們以這種原始的方式溝通。

所有社群的一開始，或許只是一個公平的交易而已，你來我往等價交換，相互攜手暫度現在的難關，在最終關卡完結之後繼續分道揚鑣。然而在經歷了關乎生死的渡劫時候，關係是不是不再止步於單純的交易這一層？那隻帶著面具的倉鼠窩在鳴上貓那毛茸茸的腦袋之上，開始思考起了另一種可能性。無論是鳴上悠還是雨宮蓮，他們之間這個沒有命名的社群，在不知不覺之間突破了某種既定的限制。

八隻花色不一體格不一的貓跳上了橫梁之上，風帶著新鮮的空氣從裂縫的另一邊吹向他們的皮毛。他們低下頭，讓那八隻帶著面具的小倉鼠安全地滑下他們的頭頂。

裂縫裡頭不透光，黑漆漆的一片，倉鼠們的爪子摸索著牆邊，探索向前的道路。他們都有夜視的能力，即便是在暗黑不見天日的牆縫裡頭，也不妨礙他們向終點邁進。帶頭的是嗅覺最為靈敏的Mona，他很快就找到了正確的方向，帶著怪盜團員們擠出了那個滲著光的縫隙。

強烈的光芒打進已經恢復成人類的他們的眼睛裡，他們瞇起眼簾觀察著這一個和隔壁極度相似的房間，一樣的穹頂，相同數目的壁畫和迴廊柱，一樣的破舊緊鎖的大門。唯獨不一樣的，是地板磁磚的顏色，這個房間的地板白得勝雪。

「我們還剩多少？」在給貓們開門的時候，Joker回頭問了Navi一句。

「3對房間。」少女眨了眨眼睛。

「所以還要變成倉鼠3次嗎？」Skull忍不住抱著頭大喊，惹得Navi和Mona恨不得當場給他來一紙扇。

找到了通關的竅門以後，接下來的路程似乎就沒有讓人那麼難以忍受了。雖然輔助少女們煞有其事地說路還有很長，但破關的速度遠比他們預料中的還要快。當最後一扇矗立在小聖堂正中央的大門呈現在他們的面前時，每一個人都意識到了，前方就是終點了。

幾乎高達天花板的大門，精雕細琢著各式各樣的花紋，最上方是日月星辰，接著而來的是山水和海洋，然後是生命的誕生和消亡，最後是時間和星座的刻印。這次連Joker都不再粗暴地踹開門了，他和鳴上悠一左一右，小心翼翼地推開了這一扇通往最後的殿堂的門。

光芒籠罩了怪盜團和調查隊，那是彷彿迎來初夏清晨的第一縷陽光，溫暖而且不刺眼。無人演奏的管風琴響起了直擊靈魂的歌曲，歌姬的吟唱迴蕩在祥和的大殿之中，讓這個殿堂添了幾分神聖不可侵犯的氣氛。讓他們每一個人都不約而同地覺得，如果能呆在這裡，之前所有的災難都變得不值得一提。

殿堂中央道路的兩邊各自立著八根高達天花板的雅典式柱子，簡約流線的盡頭，捲髮和直髮的女神探出了頭，在上方向來訪者露出表達善意的微笑。這裡的穹頂看起來比以往所有房間還要來得高挑，規則得如同萬花筒盛放的藏青藍點綴著白色大理石建構的天花板。

天鵝絨地毯從他們腳下一路延伸到殿堂的盡頭，將這個房間分割成了兩塊風格迥異同時左右對稱的區域。就如同白天和黑夜一般，左方是潔白得如同晴空的大理石地磚，右方是黝黑得如同夜空一般的黑曜石地磚。

房間的盡頭，七扇大門安靜地等候著探險者的到訪，左右兩方的小圓拱門上方，荊棘和尚未盛開的花蕾將漆成黑色的古銅扭成的花紋纏繞著，而位於中心的那扇主大門，彷若一個華麗的聖壇一般，被橄欖和展開翅膀的白鴿裝飾著，神在門的上方向來訪者展開雙臂。每一扇門上都畫著文藝復興時代風格的壁畫，長髮或者短髮，形態各異的少年和少女，拿著各自的代表物，或是飛翔，或是歌唱，或是演奏，或是澆灌。

「是創世紀……」Fox在壁畫前駐足了一會兒，冷不防說出這些壁畫的原典：「的確是創世紀……但又有哪裡不一樣。」

這裡沒有任何人比Fox更熟悉畫作，在拿起畫筆之前，他首先要學會的是鑑賞，於是他比任何人更早發現了壁畫上那些隱藏的細枝末節。以創世紀為藍本創作的壁畫，上方的的人像，是已以怪盜團和調查隊的成員為藍本而繪畫的。

神以七天創造了這個世界，左右和黑白互相交錯，故事從右邊的第一扇拱門開始。

天地混沌之時，神說要有光，便有了光，以長尺和提燈將光暗分割的天使，是Queen和里中千枝；神在第二天將天和地分割，於是這個世界有了陸地和天空，一正一反背對著彼此的Fox和花村陽介，他們的身體組成了天空與地面；神在第三天創造了綠意和生機，那是源源不絕生命的源頭，清泉從雪子和Noir手中的水壺流出，她們的腳下被百花和作物環繞。

星和月在第四天被創造，點綴了死氣沉沉的夜晚，理世和Navi，小熊和Mona，將手中的繁星灑向和墨色的布簾之上；爾後，第五天的大地上出現了動物的存在，角和獠牙代表了征服大地者的身份，Skull和完二站立在左右兩邊，獅子和羔羊，生存於大地之上的天敵互相對視；第六天是人類的起源，是伊甸的誕生，手執伊甸園蘋果的直斗，與毒蛇纏繞於脖子之上的Panther，智慧和叛逆的心，亦由此處開始。

第七天是神休息的日子，背對創造主的聖神正閉著眼睛休息，藍色的火焰在Joker的手心散發溫暖的氣息，白鴿銜著橄欖枝從鳴上悠的手心飛向了藍空，天選之人將為世界帶來希望。

神以七天創造了世界的故事，故事結束在正中央的祭壇中，他們的目光也落在了這一幅巨大的壁畫之上。

「總感覺有點不可思議。」

千枝擺出了糾結的表情，盯向了右邊的第一幅畫。那明明是和自己拉不上任何關係的故事，但自己的臉出現在上面的感覺，總是如此不可思議。Fox說了，繪者的每一筆都有他要表達的心思。既然特意將創世紀的人像換成了他們，那麼肯定有些深意在的，並不是單純看起來是華麗的裝飾。

「是分組。」Joker開了口，一矢中的。

那的確是分組，和他們剛來到這座高塔頂端的時候一模一樣。Joker把手探向創世紀第六天的圓拱門的前方，紋絲不動的大門更加證實了他的說法。不跟從壁畫上的提示，讓對應的人開門，就無法通過這七扇門。殿堂的主人有意將他們所有的人再一次拆散得破破爛爛的，如何到達此處，就如何回去，像每一個首尾呼應的故事一般。

「又要和學長學姐們分開行動了嗎？」

理世的語氣隱含一些不安，從來沒有人知道門後的世界是什麼模樣，彼方到底是終點還是另一個輪迴的開始？沒有任何人能在此時給他們一個明確的答案，面對未知是恐懼的，是會讓人心產生動搖的。

「我們會再見面的。」Joker和鳴上悠都異口同聲地給出了相同的答覆。

他們還會再相聚的，或許是盧布朗的閣樓，或許是朱尼斯的天台，又或許是稻羽甚至是涉谷的某個十字路口。儘管他們現在要面對暫時的分別，他們還是會相聚在一起。這或許不是破關的正解，但對於他們來說，這是他們堅持到現在的希望。仿佛是從首領的微笑和自信中得到了巨大的力量一般，怪盜團和調查隊的成員們相互點了點頭，毅然分散到各自對應的拱門之前。

「回頭見啦，Leader。」

「回頭見。」

溫柔的光芒淹沒了他們的身影和道別的字句，在他們的耳際，那首眾人的靈魂之歌才剛剛唱完第一個章節。

 

「愚者和囚人啊，  
歡迎來到吾的天鵝絨殿堂，  
此處是——  
所有天鵝絨房間的根源，  
夢境與現實的狹縫。」

似曾相識的開場白，然而並不是出自於那個叫伊格爾的老人的口中。

那是一把成熟男子的聲音，渾厚而且莊嚴，仿佛來自遙遠的時空，乘時間的線索而來，來到他們的面前。Joker和鳴上悠抬起頭，追尋著聲音傳來方向搜索聲音主人，他們都沒有看見人影，只有兩隻橙色蝴蝶從穹頂緩緩飛來，一隻停在了鳴上悠的額頭，一隻停在了Joker 的嘴唇，那是他們兩個的夢中都出現過的蝴蝶。

歌聲仍繼續繚繞在他們的耳邊，是他們兩個都再也熟悉不過的歌謠。隨著高亢的歌聲，歌姬和奏者現身在殿堂之中。和無暇的房間呈強烈的對比，歌姬和奏者都披著一襲深灰的禮裝，仿佛天國中一抹細小的塵埃一般，視覺強烈卻也微不足道。

鳴上悠和Joker眨了眨眼，蝴蝶飛離了他們，歌聲和樂聲也嘎然停下，化為星塵的歌者和奏者，在謝幕之前依然退下了舞台。男子的聲音再度迴蕩在大廳之內：「人格面具的使用者啊，此處是夢境和考驗的終結，是吾等對汝施予的最後一次考驗。勝則，你們便能掌握希望；敗則，你們便失去選的資格……」

和男子的聲音一同降落的，還有十四面以古銅做成的鏡子，橢圓的鏡面鑲嵌在恍如波浪般流線型的鏡框之中，那些在圓拱門上見過的荊棘和尚未開花的雪片蓮妝點了整個鏡框，被植物纏繞的還有鏡子兩側那一正一反的西洋劍，蝴蝶作為這個世界的創造者的象徵，被鐫刻在鏡子的頂端和末端。

「那是！」「大家？！」

Joker和鳴上悠都察覺到了不對勁，古鏡的鏡面都沒有反映出這個世界的倒影，在鏡面中映出的是十四沉睡的臉，是他們的同伴沉睡的臉，彷彿的都成為了魔咒的受害者，被關閉在永眠的枷鎖之中無法逃脫。褪去怪盜的偽裝，失去看清真相的雙眼，十四個沉睡在鏡子中的少年和少女，現在都只不過是平凡的高中生而已。

不應該是這樣的，結局不應該是這樣才對。兩人都不自禁死死地緊握起了拳頭。但事實是，神居高臨下地漠視著凡人，他輕輕地笑了，就像是那些看了一場喜劇的人們一樣，他向鳴上悠和Joker輕描淡寫地笑了。

「愚者和囚人啊，這是你們最後的機會。」男聲繼續說著：「斬破命運的枷鎖，連吾的Persona都無法戰勝的話，你們是無法戰勝『神』的。」

鳴上悠和Joker沉默地看向遙不可及的穹頂，試圖將決心傳達給不知身在何方的旁觀者。他們都從伊格爾的口中聽過必須跨越這個考驗的話，勝利或者落敗，擁抱希望或者墜入絕望，不管是為了自己還是為了沉睡的同伴們，他們無法回頭，只能繼續向前走。

「既然這樣就通關給你看。」

磷火從面具中迸發，黑色的羽翼扇起了狂風，愚者之牌碎裂在少年的掌心，東洋大神的刀鋒迸發出銳利的鋒芒。似乎已經收到了兩個來訪者的決心，男子沉穩地笑了幾聲，繪畫著天際和星辰的穹頂開始晃動，空靈的歌聲從雲層的深處滲透了整個殿堂。

「出來吧，諾倫。讓命運之輪開始轉動。」

齒輪轉動的聲音轟隆作響，彷彿猛然降落於凡間的晴天霹靂一般，三位一體的女神的身軀從雲層中緩緩降落在殿堂大廳的上方，彷彿金屬和大理石一般的臉容冷漠地俯視著幾乎因為壓力和烈風而站不穩的鳴上悠與Joker。

諾倫三女神，掌管命運的三女神。大姐兀兒德，留著及肩捲髮的女神，她手持著她的紡錘，閉上了眼睛沉睡在過去的歌謠之中；二姐薇兒丹蒂，順滑的短髮清爽宜人，命運之樹的苗根在她懷中的花瓶成長，她半垂的眼簾僅會注目當下；妹妹詩蔻蒂，那個長髮直垂腰際的女孩，那個將網撒在時間長河中的女孩，那個擁有窺視未來之瞳的女孩。

刻有黃道十二宮的印刻的時鐘在三位一體的女神身後有規律地轉動著，指針是有如拉滿的弓箭一般向著十二個方向緩慢地轉動，時鐘齒輪互相撞擊，發出「剔嗒剔嗒」的聲音，伴隨女神的歌聲，成為了和唱。

是塔頂的那個房間。Joker和鳴上悠對視了一眼，他們都認出來了。那如同弓箭一般的指針和那座女性的大理石像底座機關的一模一樣，就連三女神的臉容，和最一開始那座安靜的女性人像毫無差異。只是鳴上悠當時看見的是兀兒德，而Joker看見的是詩蔻蒂。

鳴上悠盯著女神的臉容，張了張嘴，欲言又止。

「鳴上！」

他的沉思很快就被第一波攻擊打斷了，Joker在風刃的強大壓力把鳴上悠硬生生割開之前已經把他撞到一旁，烈風險些撕裂了盜賊的長風衣，在大理石做成的地板上炸開了一道觸目驚心的裂縫。

第二波攻擊接踵而至。

Joker還沒將那一句「別發呆！」吐出口，殿堂的氣溫已經驟然從常溫急降到冰點。冰花順著地板一直往Joker的腳邊逼近，將他的出路盡數包圍封死。「Per……！咳！」太快了，快得讓他不及把亞森換下去，也來不及把魔法防護盾張開，冰柱撞上了他的腹部，衝擊把他的身體當作錘子錘破了冰牆的包圍網，拋在地板上。Joker伸手擦走了從嘴角滲出來的血沫，剛才的攻擊讓他的身體凍的發麻，他一時半刻沒辦法站得起來，只能跪在地上等待凍結的效果退散。

「Joker！」

但戰鬥中的攻擊是不會等人的，反彈魔法傷害的守護盾在鳴上悠揮手的同時在Joker的身邊張開，讓怪盜免了被強光吞噬的沒下場，Joker受的傷害還沒有完全恢復過來，鳴上悠乾脆再也不離開他身邊半步。兩人把Persona都換成了帶著防護技能的，在想到突破口之前只能被動地抗過所有攻擊。

用不同屬性的魔法挨個轟一遍是Joker和鳴上悠都打算做的事情，没有了Navi和理世，他們都沒那麼輕易就找到諾倫的弱點。

「防禦就先交給你了，鳴上。」Joker將不安收斂於面具之後，他所掌控的Persona屬性比鳴上悠還要多出兩種，這是不爭的事實。他動了動手臂，儘管雙腿仍然凍的發麻，至少已經恢復到了不妨礙召喚的程度。

「Persona——！」

青色的磷火再度纏上了兩人的手臂，防護盾築起了堅固的城墻，熾熱的火焰席捲了整個殿堂，將冰花融化成了水窪。火舌卷上了諾倫的裙擺，她們舉起了手，喚出強風將惡火吹得轉了方向，墻壁和地板開始被燒出了焦黑的痕跡。

「再來一次！」Joker咬著牙關，再度把自己的人格面具換成了另一隻。祝福或者詛咒，雷鳴或者颱風，物理或者槍擊，他一次又一次快速地轉換著他的persona，然後一次又一次地被擋下了致命的一擊。不，或許他們連女神的毫髮也傷不了。仿佛所有攻擊都被預先知道了一般，兩人都意識到那是詩蔻蒂的能力，是能預示未來的啟示。

被反彈的攻擊全部由帶著吸收技能的鳴上悠給扛下來了，法術的光芒和刀光劍影在殿堂裡面胡亂地飛，被轟得破破爛爛的殿堂大廳早就看不出來完整的樣子了。瓦礫和灰塵無間斷地往下掉，幾近崩塌的地面被女神們的轟擊再度炸開了一個洞。

鳴上悠扶著精神力臨近界點的Joker翻過了幾根坍塌的柱子，躲過了那些源源不絕緊跟他們倆的詛咒攻擊。Joker強行忍下負面狀態給他造成的惡心，persona將聖光化成劍刃砍向了詩蔻蒂的頭顱。命運織就的網將光芒收歸女神的環抱。

女神身後的時鐘啟動得更瘋狂了，指針輪轉至午夜十二點，詠唱命運的歌聲隨著齒輪轉動漸漸亢奮了起來。女神們在集氣，下一個攻擊是認真的。

如果理世或者Navi都在，少女們大概會講出「能量值要爆炸了！」之類的話，然後給兩個首領投下足以擋下致命一擊的防護盾。然而此時此刻她們都不在，不僅是他們，所有人都不在。

風壓強行把他們壓得匍匐在冰涼的大理石地板上，不甘湧上了他們的心頭。絕對是漏掉了什麼細節才對，他們所期望的結局從來就不是怪怪就範在既定的命運之下，以前不是，將來更加不是。

金屬掉落在大理石地板上的叮呤聲竟然異常地清晰，從Joker和鳴上悠的口袋掉落的，是兩枚古銅做成的戒指，那是他們從塔頂的房間帶走以後，就一直帶在身上的戒指。

戒指落地的一刻迸發出了磷光，蒼藍蝴蝶展翅圍繞這他們的視線打轉，鱗粉帶來了暖意和溫柔，似乎也減輕了女神施加他們身上的沉重枷鎖。他們從地上撐起了傷痕累累的身體，朝青色的蝴蝶伸出了手。

落在手心的是最後一張塔羅牌，名為「世界」的塔羅牌。

——「當世界相連之時，你們才能緊握住希望。」

雙子和瑪格莉特在天鵝絨房間的囈語，雨宮蓮和鳴上悠終於讀懂了。他們之間這一個從來沒有被命名的社群，敲碎了創世神訂下的規則。

「最後一擊了，Joker。」「最後一擊。」

怪盜和少年相互扶起對方，風和磷火兩人的衣襬拉扯得獵獵作響，腳步因為受了上而還有些許搖晃。戴著紅色手套的左手，以及纏繞上精神碎片的右手，鳴上悠和Joker互相對視了一眼，揮起了手。清脆利落的擊掌音貫徹了地動山搖的殿堂大廳，火焰吞噬了他們那雙堅定的目光。

「拜託了！」「上啊！」

——「宙斯！」

古鐘那宏偉的聲音籠罩了整個空間，世間一切雜音在面對浩瀚的宇宙星辰之時也變得渺小不過。那位眾神之首于天際之上伸出了雙臂，殿堂的大廳雷鳴作響，大雨滂沱將世間的塵埃和煩囂雨水洗刷一凈。三位一體的女神停下了歌聲，向宙斯點頭致意，緩緩化作星辰融入了宇宙之中，回歸她們本來所在之處。

命運還是可以被改變的。怪盜和少年都不約而同想到了同一句話。

天空似乎放晴了，背靠著彼此的Joker的鳴上悠，儘管早就疲憊不堪了，卻還是因為安然度過了災劫而不禁放聲笑了起來。背負世界命運的背後，他們終究還是兩個高中生而已。

「沒想到居然是宙斯。」

「我也沒想到。」

他們嘗試找回那一張被合在一起的「世界」塔羅牌，卻發現無論怎麼找都是徒勞無功，大概在宙斯消失的那一瞬間，塔羅牌早就被天鵝絨的住客們回收了。借來的還是要歸還的，儘管一早就知道這件事，Joker還是覺得有點可惜，畢竟他還來不及摸清「宙斯」這個persona還有沒有雷鳴暴雨之外的技能。

橙色的蝴蝶再次從遠處拍打著翅膀飛過來，停在鳴上悠和Joker的額頭和唇上，同時也捎來了創造者的信息。

「愚者和囚人……  
不，應該尊稱你們為『天選之子』，  
你們向命運證明了無數的可能性，  
你們掙脫了束縛自身的枷鎖，  
你們向吾等證明了資格，

今後——  
你們和你們的人格面具，  
亦將會成為旅途上的利刃  
為你們披荊斬棘吧。

希望之花已然盛開，  
尊貴的客人們，  
且回歸到汝等短暫的休息中……」

蝴蝶帶著主人的餘音化成光芒，那一扇看起來異常樸素的白色大門在殿堂中顯現，門的彼方將會是這一趟莫名其妙的旅途的真正終點。

門前，鳴上悠喊住了準備回歸現實的Joker。

「你知道嗎？我總覺得世界上只有兩個人，我相信他們無所不能。對於他們的所作所為，永遠不會感到驚訝了。這兩個人，一個是你，一個是我。」

「是這樣嗎？」

「嗯，是這樣的，蓮。」

忽然被叫名字的雨宮蓮，捻了捻細碎的髮絲，他脫下了那個一直遮住了面容的面具，回頭一笑。

「那我就期待下世界再次相連的那一天吧，悠。」

 

  
「團長！」「蓮蓮！」「喂！Joker！」「蓮，快醒醒。」

雨宮蓮感覺到自己的肩膀正在被很多人劇烈地搖晃著，睜開眼睛之前，他的耳邊已經充斥著各種聲音七嘴八舌的呼喚。儘管他很想回一句「讓我睡。」，但考慮到眾人一旦覺得他永遠醒不來，可能會出現的暴走情節，就算不太願意，他還是選擇睜開了眼睛。

光線進入了眼睛，雨宮蓮在看見盧布朗那一個熟悉的簡陋閣樓和怪盜團成員們相安無事的臉孔後，終於有一種回到了現實的腳踏實地感。這一趟爬塔的旅程，比攻略殿堂還要累人。

「抱歉，我躺多久了？」他揉了一下自己的額頭，將暈眩感拋之腦後，摸起了眼鏡。

「在我們醒來之後沒多久吧？」摩爾加納歪了歪頭，追問道：「你知道到底發生了什麼事嗎？」

感覺就像做了一場悠久而且模糊的夢。這是雨宮蓮從成員們口中聽回來的描述，似乎除了他以外，並沒有多少個人擁有對天鵝絨殿堂完整的記憶。僅僅記得似乎到了一個不得了的異世界，以及遇到了一些人。遇到了誰？那個異世界是什麼來頭？怪盜團成員們對此的印象一概覺得十分模糊。

每個人或多或少還是記得某些印象特別深刻的事情，然而片段過於零碎，在雨宮蓮醒來之前他們都沒辦法把完整的真相還原出來。於是一向隨性的他們，乾脆放棄了思考，專注在搖醒久久未曾醒來的雨宮蓮上。

不記得或許是好事。雨宮蓮稍微回想了一下在天鵝絨殿堂裡面發生過的所有事，更加篤定了這種想法。

特別是那件事和那件事，大家都不記得就更好了。

=END=


	4. Connect：『怪盜』與『夏洛克』

烈日當空，初夏的太陽毫不留情地把瀝青街道的溫度硬生生提高到讓人難以接受的程度。街上沒有一個人不是汗流浹背的，包括躲進了房屋影子底下等帶久久未曾轉向綠色交通燈的兩個翹了課的大學生。

鳴上悠，22歲，大學四年級。因為直斗的一通電話毅然決定拉著年紀和他相仿的花村陽介把下午的課全數翹掉，乘了兩個小時的火車來到了四軒茶屋這個藏在東京鬧市中的隱世角落。

「你確定你找了這麼多年，雨宮蓮他就在這裡嗎？」

陽介把最後一口冰凍的可樂灌進了嘴裡，隨口問道。

「嗯，直斗的情報是不會錯的。秀盡學園的轉學生，還有一連串的盜心事件……不是和我們有相同能力的話，做不到。」

言下之意是，那個「怪盜團」就在這裡，那一群五年前在天鵝絨殿堂裡和他們相遇的怪盜們，就是最近鬧得沸沸揚揚的心之怪盜團。

「啊！我還是搞不懂……」陽介看了正在找地圖的鳴上悠一眼:「悠，你當時是怎麼發現他們的時間和我們相差五年的？」

「是Joker的手機。」

鳴上悠說，因為Joker曾經在安全小屋嘗試用導航出去殿堂，在他的面前把手機拿出過。那隻手機的款式實在太讓人印象深刻了，鳴上悠忍不住就偷看了一眼，那時當機的首頁顯示的年份是2016年。於是鳴上悠意識到了，這個少年的時間和他們相差了足足五年。

「難怪你叫直斗過幾年再開始調查也沒關係。」

五年前調查隊從殿堂回到了現實世界之後，鳴上悠就發覺到了大家對殿堂裡面發生的事情基本都不太記得了。然而他確實十分在意雨宮蓮這一個和他擁有相同力量的少年，於是他私下拜託了直斗去調查了一下這個人。

「過幾年再開始調查也可以。」當時鳴上悠的確是這麼說的。

後來菜菜子的事件和伊邪那美的暴走讓調查隊在也沒有心思去思考怪盜和殿堂的事情，於是這件事被擱置了在一邊，漸漸被調查隊給淡忘了，不了了之。直到鳴上悠在網絡上看見了怪盜團的討論區網站，他才想起來曾經拜託過直斗的事情，於是乎他撥通了偵探的電話。彷彿心有靈犀一般，直斗給他的答覆就是「找到了。」

於是他想都沒想就拉著花村陽介，跑到了四軒茶屋。

「悠，你確定現在裡面只有雨宮一個人在？」

站在那個要轉進小巷才能找到的隱秘門面，從反光的玻璃落地窗上看不清裡面的情況。只是盧布朗過於偏僻，今天又是上班日，的確可以用門可羅雀來形容。

「稍微利用了下白鐘家的名望，把店主給請出去了。」鳴上悠笑著回答了陽介的疑問。

你確定你不是抓著店主的把柄將店主威脅出去的嗎？花村陽介實在很想這樣說，然而鳴上悠臉上燦爛的笑容讓他硬生生把這句話給咽了下去。不管是天氣太熱還是別種理由，他實在不想和他的搭檔在這種時候鬥嘴。

「叮鈴—— 。」

「啊！太好了是冷氣！」

店門上的鈴鐺和青年的呼喊聲讓站在吧台前的雨宮蓮抬起了頭。

「歡迎……欸？」

意料之外的客人讓少年正在擦杯子的動作凝固在半空中，和在殿堂裡的狂妄完全不一樣，作為高中生的雨宮蓮那個稍微帶了點訝異的表情讓鳴上悠和花村陽介都覺得有點新鮮。

「喲！好久不見啦！」花村陽介揮了揮手，露出了招牌的燦爛笑容。

「不是你說期待再見面的嗎？蓮。」差點在後輩面前笑出了聲，鳴上悠拉著花村陽介在吧台上坐了下來。

雨宮蓮的確記得自己是這麼說過，那不過就是幾天前的事情而已。只是他沒想到這一天會來得這麼突然，而且鳴上悠和陽介在幾天之內硬生生看起來比他大了好幾歲。當初在殿堂告別的時候，那一嗓子「悠」在這種時候怎樣也喊不出口了。

「吶……悠，時差的事情，你該不會完全沒跟他講吧？」

「陽介覺得我是這樣的人嗎？」

「別鬧了！絕對是！」

花村陽介看了看雨宮蓮那一副若有所思的模樣，已經猜到了自己家的搭檔肯定什麼都沒有和少年說過就來了。只不過雨宮蓮並不是遲鈍的人，聽到這兩個人在自己面前近乎打情罵俏式的拌嘴，已經把時空錯亂的事情猜到了幾分。

「咳。失禮了。」

腦袋冷靜下來之後，雨宮蓮的思考能力也回來了。「鳴上前輩和花村前輩是怎麼找到這裡的？」他一邊問道，雨宮蓮一邊磨起了咖啡豆，混合著像是堅果和莓果的香氣飄散在咖啡廳的空氣中。

「噗。」被雨宮蓮那忽然之間轉得生硬的稱呼終於逗得笑了出聲，陽介和雨宮蓮不約而同向他投來了「還不是你的錯」的責備目光，鳴上悠見狀馬上止住了笑：「真的那麼在意輩份的話，叫我們悠前輩和陽介前輩就好了。」

「好。」少年扭開了裝著磨好的咖啡粉的罐子，順勢就同意了這樣的稱呼：「所以呢，兩位前輩是怎麼找到這裡來的？」

「那個啦，好歹我們也是特別調查隊啦！」陽介咧嘴笑了，算是代替鳴上悠回答了雨宮蓮的疑問。

熱水順著細長的手沖壺嘴流進了鋪好濾紙的濾杯之中，如同流線一般順暢的水柱在咖啡粉上畫著溫柔的圓圈。咖啡的香氣隨著雨宮蓮的手腕而柔轉，花村陽介嗅了嗅空氣中厚實而帶了點果酸的氣味，想到了什麼。他說：「難怪當年悠的外套有特別的香味，是沾到咖啡香了啊。」

「是這樣嗎？」雨宮蓮不動聲色地把問題連同裝著手調咖啡的兩個杯子一起送了回去，並且默默地決定了不會開口詢問「為什麼前輩會分辨到衣服上沾了別的香味而且還記了那麼多年」這種蠢蛋問題。

簡約瓷白的杯子上暈染著淡雅的咖啡清香，那是平常只喝過速溶咖啡的鳴上悠甚少感受到的香味，厚實的果實香味彷彿十六世紀的倫敦特有的古韻，而咖啡中彷若莓果的酸甜在他的舌尖暈開，添了一份有如來自霧都撲溯迷離。好喝。這是鳴上悠再直白不過的感想。

只是花村陽介似乎並沒有那麼幸運能夠充分享受咖啡的樸實香氣，他拿起那一杯濃稠得彷彿熬了許久的中藥一般的「飲料」，已經覺得有種不寒而慄的感覺湧上了心頭。但不管事鳴上悠還是雨宮蓮都以一種期待的姿態盯著手持咖啡杯的他，他只好深深吸了一口氣，呷了一小口。

苦味直衝腦門，明明是熱飲卻讓花村陽介的身體冷得直發抖，那已經不是咖啡該有的味道了。花村陽介的腦海湧現出中學時期吃過的惡夢咖哩，而雨宮蓮這杯，和那鍋咖哩搞不好是絕配。

「啊。」他在幾乎彌留之際聽見了少年那聲微妙的尷尬，以及那句壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草：「拿錯了。那是我之前做的實驗品。」雨宮蓮扶了一下鏡框，反光的鏡片遮住他的眼神。

那個若有似無的笑容，彷彿喚醒了那些年花村陽介在殿堂裡看著Joker一槍蹦了陰影的回憶。

「你是惡魔吧？！」花村陽介忍不住回嘴，他的確沒想到在不久後的將來他會一語成籛，少年最終召喚出的人格面具，名叫「撒旦耶爾」。

「呵，好啦。陽介喝我這杯吧。」鳴上悠自然而然地把自己的杯子推了出去。

隨後他托起腮，問了一下雨宮蓮：「這兩杯咖啡有什麼名堂嗎？」

雨宮蓮思考了一下，他說。

「福爾摩斯和華生。」

=End=


	5. Connect：於伊甸中沉睡的狐狸與小丑...

「喂，蓮。」

 

貓叫聲打斷了雨宮蓮的忙碌。

 

摩爾加納湊近了正在燒水的雨宮蓮，那雙藍色貓眼的瞳孔在昏暗的燈光之下縮成了彷若銀杏般的大小。那是一雙擁有洞察力的眼睛，和給它臉部按摩時瞇起的放鬆表情還有餵食時放大的亢奮眼神都不一樣。雨宮蓮停下了攪拌咖啡粉的動作，凝望摩爾加納的藍瞳，他知道那是摩爾加納在現實世界裡表示認真的眼神。

 

「怎麼了？」少年放下攪拌匙，停下了一切動作。

 

「吾輩覺得你跟祐介是不是出了什麼問題了？自從那天從奇怪的殿堂回來之後，你們倆就怪怪的。」

 

雨宮蓮的手凝固在了半空，他千算萬算壓根沒算到摩爾加納會忽然來這麼一問。隨後他捻了捻額前細碎的瀏海，就像平常一樣，語氣不動聲色：「我和祐介沒事啊。」

 

「真的沒事？」貓用前爪刷了刷耳背上的雜毛，摩爾加納一邊把爪子卡住的細毛舔走，一邊追問：「你的確很會隱藏自己的心思，但祐介可是什麼都寫在臉上的那種人。」

 

「啊。」短促的恍然大悟後他還是語塞了，一直以來他都以為自己隱藏得還不錯，至少在大家都不記得那件事的前提下，就是沒想到露餡的居然是始作俑者。

 

說是始作俑者，好像也不太對，畢竟以他對祐介的了解，那位對純粹的美有著無比執著卻對感情甚不了解的喜多川大畫家是不會主動去做這種事的。到底是發生了什麼讓祐介彷彿變了一個人一般？雨宮蓮陷入了沉思，把天鵝絨殿堂裡的回憶巨細無遺地梳理了一遍。

 

「……啊，鳴上悠。」短暫的回想之後他終於想起來了那段空白期，他在安全小屋睡著了之後的那段時間。

 

「是想起了什麼了嗎？」摩爾加納急切地追問。

 

「沒什麼。」他簡短的回應貓的疑問，並開始尋思到底能用多少根木天蓼能收買摩爾加納的嘴這種問題。

  
  
  


那段讓雨宮蓮打死都不願意和摩爾加納說清楚的回憶，的確能追溯到他和花村陽介在安全小屋睡著了那段時間。

 

天鵝絨殿堂，塔頂迴旋樓梯下方的安全小屋中。鳴上悠和喜多川祐介還在一邊等著輔助少女的新通訊，一邊守在累得睡著了的雨宮蓮和花村陽介的身邊。

 

等待，既漫長又無聊。所幸的是，鳴上悠是一個耐性很足的人，而Fox即便進入了殿堂也會帶著他的速寫本，儘管兩個人都不多話，但他們也不顯得有多無趣，話題從他攤開了畫滿了素描的速寫本開始。

 

「這就是那個彩繪玻璃嗎？」他好奇地問道，畢竟連陽介都說他因為玻璃窗而差點被打飛，讓鳴上悠也有點好奇那個玻璃窗到底長什麼樣子。

 

悠的問句讓Fox停下了鉛筆，他點了點頭。「窗外的陽光透過半透明的琉璃將人物和背景裝飾的色彩照的熠熠生輝，那景象實在是過於美麗了，忍不住將之畫在了畫本中。」Fox是這麼對鳴上悠說的。

 

而悠的眼睛看仔細地掃過了畫本，白色的畫紙上僅僅以黑色和灰色點綴光影和線條，那是數組在巴洛克式的建築和教堂很常見到的園拱窗，花朵似的裝飾在圓拱的上方把線條帶到窗框之上。悠也在上方的樓層見過這種從地板高至天花的窗戶，只是他看見的遠比Fox畫的要簡約得多。

 

帶著面具的小丑和白色的小狐狸躍然於窗框之上，靈活的表情和動作讓窗框之內的角色看似栩栩如生。故事從很久很久以前，住在森林的狐狸在雨中被小丑相救開始，起承轉合之後小丑和狐狸在花叢中相擁而眠，花兒在他們的身邊盛放。數組的窗戶組成了一個簡單卻足以溫暖人心的童話故事。

 

大概實物會比畫作更加驚艷，才會讓Fox冒著生命危險也要將它們記錄下來。鳴上悠看了看小丑的臉，又看了看Joker的睡顏，抿起唇笑了。瑪格麗特告訴過他這個殿堂也是認知所產生的空間，他們在這裡看見什麼都不出奇，或許肉眼所見的東西是某種內心的啟示也說不定。啟示是有了，但當事人搞不好根本沒看懂。他把屬於Fox內心的「啟示」所呈現的畫作還給了Fox，少年怪盜則是一臉認真地詢問他的觀後感。

 

「真是一個很溫馨的愛情故事。」鳴上悠輕巧地接過了這個話題。

 

「愛情……」似乎是過於直白的感想讓Fox有點無言以對，他張了張嘴嘗試說點什麼，最後還是屈服了：「的確如果是『愛』的話，我能感受到設計窗戶的人對愛情的強烈渴望。」

 

明明「設計者」就是你。鳴上悠輕輕地笑了，並沒有把這種話當面說出口。他換了一個話鋒，把直球丟回去Fox的手中：「心意不能相通的話，童話會走不到美好結局的。」

 

「欸？什麼意思？」

 

「我相信以你的觀察力的話，你是不會看不出來誰才是真正『設計』了這一組窗戶的人的。」

 

鳴上悠臉上的笑意更深了一些。玫瑰花要是在盛開前就枯萎那就太可惜了，說不上是推波助瀾，但稍微讓他們少走點冤枉路也是不錯的。那時鳴上悠是這麼想的。果然，Fox從苦苦思考到恍然大悟，並沒有花不了多少時間。於是Fox換了一個方向，面對鳴上悠正襟危坐。儘管面具遮住了他臉上大部分的表情，但鳴上悠能感覺的到他的語氣裡異常認真。

 

「請告訴我，怎樣才能心意相通。」

 

「雖然可能需要一些勇氣，但教你一些小技巧吧。」

 

說著，鳴上悠在Fox的耳邊細聲講了幾句話。

 

如果當時鳴上悠知道Fox會直接會讓情況如此一發不可收拾的話，他或許就會把話說得更加清楚一點，至少得清楚告訴他這種事得兩人單獨的時候做。

 

天鵝絨殿堂，神殿大廳前。

 

創世紀的畫作是暗示破關的最後一道鑰匙，或許也是能打開某個心鎖的一道鑰匙。Fox的目光自一進這個房間開始就再也沒有離開過那個穿著長風衣的身影，伊甸的禁果和毒蛇猶如另一個他內心的啟示。當暗紅的指尖順著壁畫上的蘋果和蛇劃過，某種枷鎖也隨之而劃破。伊甸的亞當和夏娃，人類的始祖，世上的愛恨和善罪，都起源於他們的犯禁。

 

誰管這到底是不是禁忌呢。

 

「Joker。」

 

Fox的呼喚讓怪盜的首領回了頭，那一聲回音也讓所有的人回了頭，目光齊刷刷地落在了他的身上。Fox一個箭步衝上了前，扯過了Joker那雙略顯的比他纖細的手臂，仗著身高的優勢，他能很輕易地把Joker圈進他的懷裡。指尖揉進了那頭蓬鬆而柔軟的捲髮，御狐閉上眼睛低下了頭。

 

「Fox？！」

 

絲毫沒有思考和拒絕的餘地，軟綿綿的觸感包覆Joker的雙唇。

 

帶著淡淡顏料味道的氣息掃過了少年的鼻尖和髮絲，把他還來不及出口的驚呼強硬地堵回了他的喉嚨裡。而Fox像是生怕他會在下一秒會推開一樣，手從扶著他的後腦滑下直接圈住了他的腰，另一隻手握住了他的手腕，拉近了自己的胸膛，然後小心翼翼地用舌尖撬開了Joker那因為驚訝而微張的唇。不管是呼吸的節奏還是思緒全部都亂了，他們兩個人都是。

 

世界彷彿在那瞬間安靜了，只剩下空靈的聖歌在見證這一個彷彿神秘儀式一般的深吻之中。

 

殿堂裡除了管風琴和歌姬的吟唱以外的確是沒有其他雜音的，因為不管是調查隊還是怪盜團，甚至是Joker都不知道該給什麼反應。Joker的肩膀僵硬了，陷入一種不知道該不該給眼前這一個彷彿中了邪的御狐來一紙扇的猶豫中。真正的罪魁禍首被他的搭檔拉到了殿堂的旁邊，花村陽介扶著額頭盯著一臉無辜的鳴上悠，盡量壓低了他的聲音。

 

「悠！你到底跟那傢伙說了什麼！」

 

「教他告白了。」

 

「這最好是教他告白！」

 

「不，我沒想到他會直接到這種程度。」

 

「你啊！」

 

在神殿門外分別前的小插曲就這樣在Joker的不知所措和鳴上悠的心虛之下結束了，七組人馬在分別之時大概都各自懷著一些震驚過後的餘波，包括那幾個當事人。

 

從殿堂回來以後得知大家的記憶都不完整的確讓雨宮蓮著實鬆了一口氣，看著似乎和平常沒有什麼兩樣的祐介，他也努力扮演裝作什麼事情都沒有發生過的角色，於是在往後每次聚會聊起了天鵝絨殿堂的時候，他都對那個小插曲三緘其口。只是鬆了一口氣的同時，不甘心的心情油然而生。

 

是不是祐介的記憶就真的隨著天鵝絨殿堂的消失就永遠化成了虛影了呢？說到底當著這麼多個人面前被強吻的還是他，這件事是不是真的就該這樣不了了之下去？偶爾深夜時當雨宮蓮看見貼在橫樑之上的星光，他會忍不住多心思考起了這樣一個問題。

 

喜多川祐介當時，到底是開玩笑的，還是認真的？

 

指腹描著唇線而走，倘若祐介真的失去了那一段記憶，他該怎麼辦？

  
  
  


「喂！」

 

「……」

 

「Joker！」

 

「……」

 

「……雨宮蓮！」

 

「啊。」

 

摩爾加納的爪子忍不住敲起吧台的桌面抗議，少年終於從冗長的回憶和思緒裡面被強烈的呼叫強行拉回到盧布朗的咖啡室前面。黑貓深深地歎了口氣，看著雨宮蓮眼神的彷彿看著一個病入膏肓的患者。

 

「總之，現在這種時候，團裡再出現裂痕的話可不是一件好事情。」

 

「你和祐介之間的事，只能由你們自己去解決。」

 

「就這樣，吾輩先去散個步，剩下的你自己搞定吧，就不妨礙你了。」

 

雨宮蓮盯著摩爾加納瀟灑地跳下了吧台的背影，他捻起了額前細碎髮絲思考了一陣。手機屏幕上的時間跳向了午後四點，他知道祐介現在仍在車站前站著。

 

雨宮蓮眨了眨眼睛，撥通了祐介的電話。

 

「祐介，有空嗎？」

  
  
  


井之頭公園一直以來都是一個能讓人放鬆心情的地方，不管是誰，在鳥鳴和樹影之下總是十分容易就卸下了心防，況且午後的公園裡人並不算多。想要去一個能安靜說話的地方，這麼想著的雨宮蓮毫不猶豫就帶著祐介來到了這裡。

 

「真是難得，蓮居然也有主動約人的一天。」

 

「是這樣嗎？」仔細想想，好像的確是這樣。

 

小舟隨著雨宮蓮手中的雙槳滑到了湖中心，船身在原本仿佛鏡面一般的湖上泛起了一道淺淺的水痕。他停下了划船的手，漣漪以小舟為中心，一圈一圈向外擴散。湖面泛著午後的陽光，已然不再是毫無波瀾的模樣。

 

說是許久沒有來到這個公園，祐介自然而然地翻出了他的速寫本。大概是又看見了什麼讓他著迷得想要畫下來的畫面了吧？雨宮蓮托著腮想著，一邊看著祐介快速翻起他的畫本，一邊尋思說話的時機。

 

「那是？」紙頁落在了彩繪玻璃窗的速寫上，雨宮蓮截停了喜多川祐介的手。他認出了拱窗的樣式，那是天鵝絨殿堂里的窗戶。

 

「是在那個世界留下來的東西。」祐介把速寫本遞了出去：「雖然忘記是什麼時候畫下來的了，但每次看到這幾幅畫，心裡總有種溫暖的感覺。」

 

畫家嘗試解釋著，不記得是誰說過，這大概是一個「愛情故事」。

 

少年的指尖落在了彩繪玻璃窗的圖案之上，鉛筆的痕跡顯得有點兒凌亂和斑駁，但雨宮蓮還是辨認出來了，那是狐狸和小丑的愛情故事。他沒能忍住笑的衝動，他思考了很久該如何謹慎發言才好，但原來一切的答案僅僅是如此簡單而已。

 

費列蒙是潛意識的集合，天鵝絨殿堂是所有天鵝絨房間的根源，理所當然也是他們十六個人的潛意識的象徵。循著內心的本能而行動，當時喜多川祐介所做的不過是如此而已。

 

似乎是對忽然笑逐顏開的雨宮蓮感到驚訝了，喜多川祐介向他投去了擔心的目光：「蓮？怎麼了？」

 

「沒事。」少年合上了手中的速寫本，他的確鮮有在別人面前流露出如此真切的情感，所以才會嚇到眼前的人吧。

 

「祐介還記得最後一個房間前發生的事嗎？」這並不是一句小心翼翼的詢問，到底要不要謹慎的發言也沒關係了，到底祐介還記不記得也不是那麼重要了。雨宮蓮握緊了手中的繪本，他的「答案」在這裡。

 

「嗯，當然記得。那是我對蓮的告白。」畫家絲毫沒有避忌的意思，就算所有事情都忘記了，唯獨那一刻他從來沒有忘記過。

 

我就知道。

 

雨宮蓮露出了意料之內的表情，隨後舉起了手中的速寫本，貼近了祐介的臉旁。

 

「我好像還沒回答祐介吧？」

 

「欸？」

 

少年的指尖扯走了用以偽裝的黑框眼鏡，雨宮蓮的臉湊近了喜多川祐介的唇邊。

 

風嘩啦啦的翻起了速寫本的紙頁，夕陽的殘影在湖面畫下了更大的漣漪，溫柔的光暈染了那一組僅以黑白和灰調的圓拱玻璃窗。彩繪玻璃上，狐狸和小丑在繁華而夕陽之下相擁而眠。

 

=END=


End file.
